Body Part Substitution
The power to replace one’s missing appendages with those of another. Also Called *Anatomical/Appendage Assimilation *Frankenstein Power *Limb/Organ Replacement Capabilities The user can replace parts of their body with same organs from outside sources, gaining the powers they'd had before the connecting, such as an eye with night vision would give the ability to see in the dark, a hand taken from a plasma blaster could allow them to fire plasma blasts from that hand. Users may have a place to keep multiple organs and limbs, this way they can remove what they have and replace it with something they need, or to replace a lost limb and couldn't replace it in case they couldn't find one. Associations *May work hand in hand with Anatomical Liberation *Body Part Switching *Frankensteinian Monster Physiology *Head Liberation users can employ this by placing heads on different headless body. *Subsuming Transplantation *Those with Technology Manipulation and/or Bionic Physiology can employ this on robotic parts. Limitations * Substitution may take time. * May require stitches or other means to keep parts in place. Known Users Gallery V38-Guts-Manga.png|After surviving the Eclipse, Guts (Berserk) replaced his lost left arm with a powerful device known as the'' Cannon Arm''. Bump in the Night Molly Coddle Body Part Substitution.jpg|Miss Molly Coddle (Bump in the Night) demonstrates this by replacing her lost right arm with an ape's. Meltdowner_Prosthetics.jpg|Mugino Shizuri (A Certain Magical Index) replaces her arm and eye with her Meltdowner energy. Satan_Blaze.JPG|Ogami Rei's (Code:Breaker) left arm originally belongs to Code:Emperor, and it acts as his second heart, reviving him. Ashley J Williams.jpg|Ashley "Ash" J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) replaced his right hand with a chainsaw after it went "bad" due the influence of the Book of the Dead. Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) right tattooed arm.png|Scar’s (Fullmetal Alchemist) right arm from his older brother. Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003).jpg|Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003) has Edward Elric's limbs, enabling him to use Alchemy. Guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) replaced his lost right arm with his own Void. Seras Victoria.jpg|Seras Victoria (Hellsing) substituted her left arm with shadowy tentacles. File:Naraku_Aura.jpg|Naraku (Inuyasha) took various demons' flesh. File:Sesshōmaru's_Dragon_Claw.png|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) temporarily used a dragon claw to replace his then-missing left arm. The_Creeper_ori-1-.jpg|The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) can substitute his body parts by eating replacements… Creeper's new head.jpg|…as he demonstrates with the head of one of his victims. File:DIOBirthmark_JoJo.png|After killing him, DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) attached his head to the stolen body of Jonathan Joestar. Terror Inc. (Marvel Comics) acquired limbs.jpg|Terror Inc. (Marvel Comics) showing several "acquired" limbs. File:Liquid_Ocelot.jpg|After losing his right arm to Gray Fox, Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear) had it replaced with one from Liquid Snake. Kakashi Hatake's (Naruto) Sharingan.gif|Kakashi Hatake's (Naruto) Sharingan originally came from his close friend, Obito Uchiha. File:Shisui_Uchiha_Kotoamatsukami.gif|Itachi's crow (Naruto) was implanted with Shisui Uchiha's eye. Nagato's Rinnegan.gif|During his childhood, Nagato (Naruto) was implanted with the eyes of Madara Uchiha after he attained the Rinnegan. Orochimaru true form.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) transferred his consciousness to other people's entire bodies. File:Tenseigan_Activated.PNG|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (The Last: Naruto the Movie) stole Hanabi Hyuga's Byakugan eyes to gain Tenseigan. File:Danzo_Shimura_(Naruto)_with_Shisui_Uchiha_Sharingan.png|Danzo Shimura (Naruto) replaced his right eye with Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan. Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has his brother, Izuna's eyes to escape the blindness of the Mangekyō Sharingan,… Hashirama_in_Madara.png|…and Hashirama Senju's cells to use the Wood Style. File:Obito_Uchiha_modification.PNG|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) had the right side of his body, which had been crushed by a boulder, artificially reconstructed with Senju cells… Obito's Rinnegan.gif|…and his left eye with the Rinnegan that belonged to Nagato and Madara Uchiha. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-0.gif|Fearing the corroding eyesight caused by constant use of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) took his brother's eyes to regain the light and awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Adult_Naruto.png|Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) right arm was replaced by a prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells. File:Aya Brea (Parasite Eve).png|Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) was transplanted with her twin sister Maya's cornea. File:Cinder_Grimm_Arm.jpg|After losing her left arm to Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall (RWBY) had it replaced with that of a Grimm. Doc Benton.jpg|Doc Benton (Supernatural) steals body parts and organs to replace his own damaged or decaying ones. Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul) received Rize Kamishiro's organs and Kakuhou, which turned him into a one eyed ghoul. Babyface.jpg|Babyface's (Toy Story) body parts from an erector set. File:Maxillion_Pegasus_Crawford_Yu-Gi-Oh!_Bunkoban_Volume_6.jpg|Maximillion Pegasus’ (Yu-Gi-Oh!) left eye replaced with Millennium Eye. Evil_Ernie.jpg|Ernest Fairchild/Evil Ernie (Chaos!/Eternity Comics) taking and converting a severed appendage into his new arm. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries